


Promotion

by TheMadQueenMogar



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bullet wound, Fake AH Crew, Freellins, Gun Violence, Just assume it's bad since it's FAHC, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, This is cute okay don't yell at me, art gallery, drive-by shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenMogar/pseuds/TheMadQueenMogar
Summary: An unplanned drive-by at an art gallery job with Trevor and Gavin leaves one of them to heal back at the safe house. A kiss is ensured.





	Promotion

Gavin was happy. He was supposed to be going out with Trevor undercover. They were going to an art show to steal one of the paintings and sell it to an an unnamed buyer. Normally, it would be Ryan and Jeremy doing a job that dealt with art, but they were out doing some other job. So Trevor and Gavin it was.

 

Trevor was in a black suit. His platinum blond hair slicked back overdramatically with cheap hair gel. He looked expensive, but not like he fit in at the gallery. Gavin was the same. His suit was white, however, accented with a gold-colored tie. There were a million eyes on them in that moment and Gavin could tell their cover was going to be blown.

 

“Kiss me,” Trevor blurted out. Gavin’s attention was suddenly pulled off of the people staring at them, “W-” “It’ll make them uncomfortable and they’ll look away,” Trevor explained as he turned to look Gavin in the eyes. Gavin was usually the one who could spill words from his mouth, audible or not, but he just couldn’t in this moment.

 

Suddenly, Trevor’s face was getting close to Gavin’s as he pressed their lips together. Gavin panicked, eyes wide and body stiff, until Trevor’s hand moved up to cup his cheek. Gavin melted into the kiss at that touch. Gavin didn’t even seem to notice the people around them shift uncomfortably and look away. Trevor noticed and pulled away slowly from Gavin, hand still on his, now rose tinted cheeks. 

 

Gavin’s lips were parted slightly and he looked up at Trevor with lidded eyes. Trevor almost forgot they were supposed to be working a job. He was too mesmerized by that look on Gavin’s face. Then they heard a gunshot and Gavin’s eyes went wide. Trevor dropped his hand from Gavin’s cheek just in time to wrap his arms around Gavin’s torso and pull him down behind one of the half walls.

 

The Brit shut his eyes at the sudden impact of his back against the hard tile floor. He felt a body hovering over him and he knew it couldn’t be anyone other than Trevor. The gunshots were loud and buzzed passed the wall. Then the sounds of tires screeching overcame the shots and shortly, all the noise was gone. 

 

Trevor, who’s legs were still on either side of Gavin’s and his arms were keeping him up right next to Gavin’s head, winced and moved a hand up to clutch his side. “Drive-by,” he told Gavin, “We have to get out of here.” Gavin opened his eyes and inhaled a shared breath between the two. He watched as Trevor sat up and finally saw the blood soaking through his white button up. “You’re shot,” Gavin said, as if Trevor didn’t already notice.

 

“Who cares. Let’s just go before those fuckers come back,” Trevor said and went to stand up, using the half wall to his advantage as he clutched his side with his free hand. Gavin stood up, instinctively gripping Trevor’s bicep to help him stand, “Come on. There’s a safe house close to here.” Trevor nodded and put an arm around Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin wrapped his hand around Trevor’s upper torso so he wouldn’t upset his wound. 

 

Gavin tried not to gag at the smell of blood as he lead Trevor out through the back entrance. Trevor took a glance over to the mess that was left, multiple people had been shot. Most of the art on the walls had been trashed, including the painting they were supposed to steal.  _ Especially the painting they were supposed to steal. _ Gavin got Trevor outside and ushered him over to the car. 

 

He drove, unskillfully and rushed, to the safe house as Trevor removed his suit jacket in the passenger’s seat, tossing it to the back. He let out a breath of relief when he noticed it was just a graze, a deep one at that. Gavin glanced over at him, not looking at the blood, “How bad is it?” “Just needs a good cleaning and a bandage, nothing I can’t do myself,” Trevor told him.

 

The car was silent again as Gavin swerved into the driveway of the safe house. He got out and helped Trevor inside, sitting him down on the shitty couch they had there. He went into the one bathroom in this place and brought a med kit out to Trevor. “I know you don’t like blood,” Trevor started out as he looked up at Gavin, “So how about you go get us a couple of drinks, huh?” 

 

Gavin smiled at Trevor’s genuineness and nodded. Trevor flashed him a smile back and waited until he was gone to take his shirt completely off and start to clean the wound. It wasn’t as deep as he thought, thank god for that, but it would put him out of commission for a few days. He poured peroxide onto it and winced at the sting, letting it bubble and set until he grabbed a gauze pad, pressing it to the torn skin. He started to wrap medical tape around himself to hold the gauze in place.

 

Gavin walked in, the smell of alcohol strong on him as he brought over two glasses halfway filled with whiskey. Trevor scrunched his nose up at the smell and reached his hand out for a glass. Gavin handed one to him as he sat down. “I might have spilled some on my arm while I was pouring drinks,” Gavin mumbled, embarrassed by his actions. Trevor laughed, and Gavin couldn’t tell if he was going to melt into a puddle because of how pretty his laugh was or how he had gotten more embarrassed.

 

Trevor took a sip of the drink, eyes shutting for a split second to get used to the strong taste. He smiled at Gavin when he opened his eyes. Gavin smiled back as he took a sip of his own drink. He was meaning to ask why the kiss felt so unprofessional, but couldn’t form words. Trevor must have noticed as he cleared his throat to speak.

  
“I want to kiss you again,” he said. Gavin choked on his drink and started to cough. Trevor just stayed quiet and waited. He was never one to sugar coat things. Gavin managed to calm down from coughing fit and sat his glass on the coffee table next to the med kit. He turned to Trevor as he cleared his throat and finally noticed that Trevor still had his shirt off.

 

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea because of your side,” was what Gavin meant to say. What he actually said was a butchered mumble of, “Okay.” Trevor sat his glass down next to Gavin and reached over to cup his cheek. Gavin was more prepared for this kiss as he placed a hand on Trevor’s good side and leaned in. Trevor closed the gap between them.

 

It wasn’t a rough kiss, just a quick peck on the lips before Trevor was pulling back and smiling. Gavin smiled too. “Sure hope I don’t get fired for this,” Gavin joked as he stared into Trevor’s beautifully dark eyes. “Well seeing as I’m your boss, I think you might be getting a promotion,” Trevor joked back and leaned in to peck his lips again.


End file.
